


my way home is through you

by joestars



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, shopping cart shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joestars/pseuds/joestars
Summary: It was October 1st, which meant Halloween had already begun. There were a million excuses Ronan could’ve used to coax Adam out of his books and into the passenger seat of his car, but this excuse in particular was way more fun. When he was younger, Niall would always make sure to be back for Halloween. It was a huge event in the Lynch household; carved pumpkins would litter the halls with ever-burning candles and eerie eyes that seemed to follow you. Paper bat decorations that could fly would be hung above every door frame. They’d even make their own costumes together, despite the fact they never went out trick or treating. Of all the holidays, Halloween seemed to be the one that fit their life the most.Adam had celebrated it before, went trick or treating in his own poorly homemade costumes, but never to the same extent. Now that they were both on their own, it seemed apt to celebrate it together, in their own way.





	my way home is through you

**Author's Note:**

> Writober prompt: halloween shopping

It was October 1st, which meant Halloween had already begun. There were a million excuses Ronan could’ve used to coax Adam out of his books and into the passenger seat of his car, but this excuse in particular was way more fun. When he was younger, Niall would always make sure to be back for Halloween. It was a huge event in the Lynch household; carved pumpkins would litter the halls with ever-burning candles and eerie eyes that seemed to follow you. Paper bat decorations that could fly would be hung above every door frame. They’d even make their own costumes together, despite the fact they never went out trick or treating. Of all the holidays, Halloween seemed to be the one that fit their life the most. 

Adam had celebrated it before, went trick or treating in his own poorly homemade costumes, but never to the same extent. Now that they were both on their own, it seemed apt to celebrate it together, in their own way. 

The school year was going to be over soon; far too soon, in Ronan’s mind. Nowadays, there wasn’t much time between exams and applications to be around each other in the same way they had been. Ronan still slept over at St. Agnes, deciding that home was where the heart was, so they were still in each other’s presence. But there hadn’t been that carefree fun that he was so desperate for. 

“Let’s go shopping.” Ronan said, putting his icy cold hands down Adam’s shirt for good measure. 

Adam knew him well enough not to react, even if Ronan’s hands were damn cold. “After this paragraph.” He muttered, his writing not wavering for a second. 

“The paragraph will be waiting for you when we come back.” Ronan said, “It won’t be a big shop. Come _ on _.” 

Sighing, out of habit than by actual annoyance, Adam put down his pen and got up. “Alright, fine.” 

These days, the nights were darker and colder; the wind was crisp and the moon bright. Ronan and Adam had gotten into the habit of sharing clothes. It started out innocent enough, with Ronan once accidentally snagging a t-shirt that was a little too small but not small enough to notice and rocking up to Monmouth in it. If anyone had noticed, they hadn’t mentioned it. Adam, however, had found it pretty hilarious. Then, it morphed more into a joke, where they’d switch clothes whenever they could, sort of in the hopes of their friend group commenting on it. It hadn’t really worked in that sense. Now, though, it was entirely sincere and unironic. Tonight, Adam had decided to steal one of Ronan’s sweaters; it might’ve been a dream thing, because he’d never worn something so warm before. 

The drive to the local supermarket was quick with nonexistent traffic; he hadn’t noticed but it was rather late. When he brought it up, Ronan simply looked at him with something wicked in his eyes and said, “The witching hour.” 

Once they were inside, Ronan started to indiscriminately swipe sweets of all kinds into the shopping cart. It seemed excessive but Adam knew he was going to give most of them to the church. The hilarity, or maybe hypocrisy, of a Catholic Church organising a Halloween event wasn’t lost on him. After the cart was adequately filled with sweets, they moved onto the pumpkins. They only bought two because any more and the rickety floorboards of St. Agnes might collapse. That, and Adam wasn’t really keen on cleaning up _ that _much. They didn’t need any carving tools; Ronan had brought with him the ones Niall used to use earlier. These days, the magic of Niall had begun to fade and Ronan saw him for who he was when he was alive, but there were some things he couldn’t shake. At the very least, he might be able to make new memories, now. 

After it was all done and paid for, their usual ritual began. “Hop in.” Ronan said, grinning, lazily draped over the handles of the shopping cart, “It’s extra padded just for you.”

Adam feigned reluctance with an eye roll and a huff, but very happily clambered into the cart. He wouldn’t verbally admit it but this part of their shopping trips was what excited Adam the most. He loved the feeling it gave him, one of reckless abandon and childhood. He knew Ronan knew that, though. That’s why they did this, each and every time. They crashed, like they always did, and the pumpkins went tumbling out of the shopping cart. Thankfully, the sweets were unharmed. 

They stayed like that for a while, laid down on the ground with fresh scrapes and cuts, staring up at the clear night sky. Stars dotted it, twinkling down on them happily. Blue probably would’ve appreciated the sight a whole lot more. Ronan, however, wanted to appreciate the sight which was by his side. He turned his head, taking his time to look at Adam in his entirety. At that point, he must’ve spent hours cataloguing all of Adam. He used to sneak hidden glances in class, longing stares during nighttime hours, and now that he was _ allowed _to look, he couldn’t stop. He’d be happy to look at Adam for the rest of his life. 

“Ready to go?” Adam asked, turning to look at him, too. 

“Not yet.” Ronan answered. 

So, they stayed. Their spoils of victory long forgotten and their wounded hands the only reminder of their discarded sweets.   


**Author's Note:**

> if you notice any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors please let me know!
> 
> Tumblr: mcrmutual  
TRC Tumblr: armenianronanlynch  
Twitter: FUKUTOMIJUICHl


End file.
